Black Falcon
"Humans make me sick, they have done nothing but ruin and destroy the world! They're just filthy worms feasting on its carcass! My whole life has been nothing more than just bitterness and hatred and I have always dreamed of dying the most violent death imaginable! Here's my motto: no life is worth saving, and I will put in the grave as many as I can. It is time for me to kill and die, my genocide crusade begins... here!" - Black Falcon angrily ranting about his motives behind slaughtering civilians en-masse. Black Falcon '''(real name '''Aarion J. Poirier) is a violently misanthropic psychopath who feels utter disgust and contempt for all of humanity, wishing that he could destroy as many humans as possible. He wants to kill everyone, regardless of their race, religion, gender, sexuality and age. He is also a sadist, comparing killing people to "being high on drugs." Biography Not much is known about his early life, except for the fact that he joined the military at a young age, but the experiences warped his mind and led him to develop very nihilistic feelings about human life. He committed murder throughout most of his life, but suddenly stopped and went into hiding in 1995, leading police to think he'd dropped off the grid. However, he abruptly resurfaced in 2016, much to the surprise of police and citizens across the country. He was the sole perpetrator in the New York City Murders in the summer of 2016, wanting to wage a one-man war against the entire city. His rampage drew the attention of Gerald Moore, Derek Westbrook and Vince Crosby, both of whom made the mission personal when the Black Falcon killed off close friends of both Gerald, Derek, and Vince. He was eventually arrested for his crimes, but was later released because of a technicality during his trial. This angered quite a lot of New Yorkers, who decided to join an outraged Gerald Moorey in their crusade of vigilante justice. Gerald Moore, followed by a lynch mob of vengeful New Yorkers, tracked the Black Falcon down to a log cabin in the New York countryside, where Gerald killed him following a tense and rather vicious hand-to-hand fight against the psychopath. Personality The man has deeply nihilistic views about people, claiming that "no life is worth saving", even going so far as to compare humans to mere "cattle that deserve to be slaughtered." He is quite obviously criminally insane, having absolutely no remorse, guilt, or empathy for his actions. He is quite the despicable guy. However, his military experience, in addition to his post traumatic stress after having been in a warzone might offer some explanation to his twisted mental state: he was revealed to be a former member of the United States Army as a Specialist, and that he witnessed a lot of messed up things in the military, which helped to explain his twisted and warped views humanity. At first he was seen as a sympathetic character when Gerald first found out about him, any sympathy anyone had for him was lost after the Black Falcon brutally murdered some of Gerald's close friends, causing Gerald to vow to kill him and avenge their deaths. Criminal Record *1984-Aaron Poirier, adopting the alias Black Falcon, bombs a Phoenix, Arizona bus. The mission succeeds with 29 people killed and 19 injured. *1984-Aaron shoots up a post office in Tucson, Arizona, killing about thirty people and injuring an estimated 50. *1985-$1.5 million stolen from an Austin, Texas bank. *1985-Aaron uses his cache of weapons procured using the stolen money that same year to shoot down a civilian airliner carrying 44 people on board. All on the plane are killed. *1986-1988-Assassinations of political leaders, arson, and the bombing of various law enforcement institutions. *1988-Murder of Russian-based journalist Aram Danilov, who was investigating him. *1988-Bombing of the Stock Exchange in New York City, estimated 256 dead or wounded *1989-Bombing of two British embassies in Connecticuit, estimated 70 dead and 101 injured *1990-Capture and beheading of Mossad attaché to Russia (his first time targeting a foreigner) *1991-Shooting at shopping mall in Chicago, Illinois; 30 dead, ninety injured *1992-Bombing of gas station in Detroit, 10 killed, 50 injured *1993-Bombing of a UPS truck in Miami, Florida *1994-Shootdown of news helicopter reporting on the Thanksgiving Day parade, followed by massacre at said parade, estimated 120 people killed and 90 injured. *1995: #May 11-Assassination of Pakistani politician Hasni Al'Bura, who was visiting America at the time (his second international crime in his entire career #May 25-"May Day Rampage"; the Black Falcon robs a gun store, shoots up a robotics research building (which he then bombs), then shoots up a Wal-Mart in one day; death toll estimated to be about twenty-five. *2017-"Black Summer"; the Black Falcon brutally murders several backpackers in the deserts of Arizona, before being killed by Task Force Reaper member Nikolai Kalinin. All these attacks and acts of evil bring the total estimated body count to at least 594 people, the highest body count of any villain character in the TACITUS series. Trivia *He is by far the first villain with the highest body count, having killed an estimated 594 people before meeting his end at the hands of Gerald Moore and his friends. However, he isn't the first character with the highest body count. That record goes to Nikolai Kalinin, who has killed an estimated 80,000 people thus far during his life. *He is also the most evil character in the TACITUS series. Quotes "Welcome to your nightmare!" - The Black Falcon before killing someone "PFT! Humans...such pathetic parasites that poison the Earth!" - The Black Falcon angrily ranting against humanity "Good news first: one of your friends just got to live a few days longer...The bad news: one of you must die in his place effective immediately!" - The Black Falcon taunting his captives Dialog with others (The Black Falcon is attacking a member of the Superpredators) "Faster than a Ferrari, more powerful than a freight train! It's...the Black Falcon!" "You know what I say to that? (The Black Falcon, momentarily startled, looks around before catching a glimpse of Vince Crosby standing on a platform, holding a pistol) Time to die you scar-faced limp dick!" (He starts shooting at the Black Falcon) - The Black Falcon and Gerald Moore "My genocide crusade began here, it also '''ends'... here!"'' - The Black Falcon to Gerald Moore Quotes about Black Falcon "He's really messed up in the head!" - Gerald Moore commenting on how demented the Black Falcon is "He was in the military...served in the Iraq War and saw some really messed up stuff over there. Maybe that's why he has such a distorted view on people." - Gerald Moore theorizing how PTSD during time in the military might have led to the Black Falcon's delusional descent into madness Gallery Executioner Strike.jpg Massacre in the city.jpg The Black Falcon burns a house.jpg Arrival of The Black Falcon.jpeg Wrath of the Black Falcon.jpg The Black Falcon.jpg Category:Villains Category:Total monsters Category:Just plain evil